Tell Her Something
by heartxfrostbite
Summary: Some people would call him a coward, and he knew he was. He was afraid to see the anguish on her face and tears in her almond orbs. So yes, he was a coward, but at least her told her something. One-Shot.


**This is just a one shot that I thought of while listening to Tell Her Something by Age of Information. If you have not heard this song before, I highly reccomend that you listen to it. It is a very beautiful song and it is beautifully written. Well, I hope you enjoy my very first one-shot.**

Troy sat there and thought about how he was going to tell what he thought was the love of his life that they weren't meant to be together. He loved her but he was no longer in love with her. There relationship has ran it's course a long time ago and it's time for both of them to move on. There was nothing wrong with her, she was perfect. Any man would be lucky to have her. But he wasnt that man. She has to be the most beautiful women he has ever seen.

_**Tell her she is all that's beautiful**_

She didn't do anything wrong that forced him to make this decision. This was all on him and he feels so bad about doing this. He doesn't know what went wrong. She use to make him so happy. But she didn't change, he did.

_**Tell her everythings my fault**_

Just a few months ago they were planning on having children. Even at the tender ages of 21 they were already thinking about starting a family together. He had planned on buying a ring and asking for her hand in marriage, but all those plans are gone now.

_**Tell her this is not what I had planned**_

He had to move on, he can't just keep giving her false hope about what never will be. He had to let go now, before he changes his mind and be in a false, one-sided relationship.

_**But tell her I am moving on**_

She would be any man's dream woman. She had the beauty and the brains. There wasn't much more that any man could ask for. It would be easy for her to move on aslo if she just let go of false hope that they will be together and not be sad about what wasn't meant to be in the first place. She will be sad, but in time she will find another man that lives her 100 times more than he ever loved her. He won't break like he is and she will return that same amount of love.

_**Tell her love would come around...someday**_

He always have hated to see her cry. It seens like when she crys that nothing in the world is happy. It would break him to see her cry over him. Because he was the one that caused the tears.

_**But please tell her not to cry**_

He never meant to hurt her. When they first got together he felt like he could do anything, go anywhere and be anything that he wanted to be just because he had her. He would have never guessed that he would be in this situation right now. He thought that she was it for him. That his life was complete. He never meant for this to happen.

_**I never meant for love to leave her cold tonight**_

He tried. He tried to stay in love with her. He tried to tell himself that

the emotions that were dissappearing inside of him were a figment of his imagination, that his mind was playing a cruel joke on him. But they would not surpass. He tried to not tell her ' I love you too' when she would tell him ' I love you'. But he couldn't bring himself to do

it.

_**Please tell her that I tried to spare her all my lies**_

He just need to tell her something, anything to make her understand. He needed for her not to hurt and he doesnt know what he should say or do to make it not be so.

_**Tell her something**_

Trying to find away to tell her this is hard. He is making myself miserable because he knows that she is going to be and it's only fair that he feels a fraction of what she is feeling.

_**Tell her I am lost in misery**_

He is driving himself crazy. He feels like he has lost his mind. But, if you give up a girl like her, obviously you must have lost some kind of sanity.

_**Tell her I have lost my mind**_

Love is so confusing. How can you love someone one minute and the next you are contemplating how you are going to tell them it's over?

_**Tell her love is such a mystery, yea**_

Even though he knows that she is going to hurt, in ten years she will be happily married with a kid and one on the way. She will become a vetrinarian like she had wanted to be ever since she was five years old and she brought home a sick stray kitten and took care of it. If he stays in her way she will never truly be happy and live the life she has always dreamed of. So, while she is hurting now, she will be much happier at the end.

_**But tell her tunnels end in light**_

He wants to tell her so much but he doesnt know how to say it. He wish he could just take his heart out and let it talk to her, so that she can understand.

_**And I cannot say, all that my heart longs to tell her**_

He wants her to know how much he truly cares about her and that he really was in love with her. But he can't form the right words and even if he did, he knew they wouldn't be enough.

_**All of these words are not enough**_

Troy got up from his desk that he was sitting at trying to form words on the paper. He got up and got his car keys and drove to a person that knows Gabriella better than he does. When arrived at his destination, he got out of his car and walked up to the door. Before he could even knock, the person he was looking for opened the door with her purse in hand.

"Troy? What are you-"Before Taylor could finish her question, Troy handed her the letter.

"I need you to tell this to Gabriella." He said and before she could reply he was back in his car and driving off. He had to get away from home, he can't stay here and be bombarded with the memories and he definitely couldn't see her everyday and watch her hurt. So, he was leaving. He had all his belongings in the trunk of his car. Some people would call him a coward, and he knew he was. He couldn't face her like a man because he was scared to see the anguish on her face and the tears in her beautiful almond orbs. So yes, he was a coward, but at least, he told her something.


End file.
